Tu es mon soleil, une lueur d'espoir
by Love-Robert
Summary: Bella Swan témoin, est victime de choses horribles et se retrouve dans un centre psychiatrique. Elle y rencontrera Edward Cullen Masen. Ils finiront par sympathiser et s'entraider dans leurs vies. Prologue sur la première page. AllHumans
1. Prologue

**Hello les gens, **

**Je me lance dans la publication de un de mes propre écrit.**

**Je suis stresse car vous allé êtres les premier(es) a les lire.**

**Pour l'instant je vous met que le prologue mais le premier chapitre devrais pas tardais.**

O°**Prologue**°O

Bella Swan témoin, est victime de choses horribles et se retrouve dans un centre psychiatrique. Elle y rencontrera Edward Cullen Masen. Ils finiront par sympathiser et s'entraider dans leurs vies. Comment Bella surmontera-t-elle son mutisme et ses peurs? Et comment Edward arrivera-t-il à se sortir de ses auto-mutilations et de ses tentatives de suicide?

**Alors? Sa vous donne envie de lire la suite? Dite le moi pour que je sache si il faut que je continue.**

**Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	2. Chapitre 1: Dur réveil

**Coucou,**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic.**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Merci pour de m'avoir ajouté en alert et favori et merci pour ceux qui mon laissé une review sa ma fait plaisir.**

**Je remercie Mary02 pour ses conseils et sa correction ;)**

**Réponse au anonyme:**

**FANNY: Merci pour ta review et tes encouragement voici le premier chapitre ;) Bisous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_OO°°OO_

_**POV Inconnu**_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'étais sur quelque chose de confortable un lit? Sans doute. J'avais mal partout surtout à la tête, il faisait noir, je commençais à paniquer je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais et il faisait trop sombre.

Et si en fin de comptes il était revenu et m'avait séquestrée? Je commençais vraiment à paniquer, je me levais d'un bon du lit, ignorant au passage la souffrance que mes membres manifestaient.

Je commençais à marcher à l'aveuglette quand je fus retenue au bras par quelque chose, je ne réfléchis pas plus et arrachais ce qui me retenait et remis à la recherche d'une sortie en priant que la porte ne soit pas fermée. Je finis, au bout d'un moment à toucher ce qui me semblait être un mur, je le longeais jusqu'à ce que je trouve une poignée. Une fois l'avoir trouvé, je la saisis d'une main tremblante en me demandant ce que j'allais trouver derrière. Je soufflais un bon coup et tournais la poignée qui émit un cliquetis; au moins elle était ouverte.

J'entrouvris la porte de quelques centimètres et jetais un coup d'œil dans l'ouverture. Mes yeux ont mit un temps pour s'habituer à ce couloir éclairé.

Le couloir était vide, il n'y avait personne. J'ouvris la porte en grand puis ais passé la tête dans l'encadrement pour voir si la voie était libre. Je répétais ce geste encore une fois pour être sur mais il n'y avait rien à signaler. Je me glissais en vitesse dans le couloir.

Je regardais le couloir plus attentivement et reconnus un couloir d'hôpital; alors en fin de compte je me retrouvais à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas revenu et ne m'avait pas séquestrée. Cela dit, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il fallait que je parte d'ici. Je n'avais plus de famille, on m'avait salie de la pire des façons. Je voulais en finir pour de bon, rejoindre mes parents. Ce minable n'avait même pas réussit à me tuer. Seulement si je voulais faire ça, il fallait que je sorte d'ici et je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait la sortie.

Je regardais à droite et à gauche, ne sachant pas par où aller. Je finis par choisir la gauche. Je m'élançais dans le couloir d'un pas vif tout en regardant par-dessus mon épaule si je n'étais pas suivie pour finir par aboutir dans un espace dégagé. J'ai juste où le temps de me coller au mur que des infirmières passaient non loin de moi pour rentrer dans une pièce.

Je me suis décollée du mur une fois après avoir jugé qu'il n'y avait plus de risques et regardais s'il y avait des personnes aux bureaux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce dans laquelle les infirmières venaient d'entrer, l'office. Mais les bureaux étaient vides. Les infirmières étaient sans doutes en train de boire un café après qu'elles aient fait leur tournée des patients. Je leur jetais un coup d'œil discret, elles étaient en grande discussion avec un café à la main. Elles avaient l'air tellement concentrées que ça sera bien plus facile pour moi de filer à l'anglaise.

Je regardais les ascenseurs mais ils étaient juste en face de l'office et feraient trop de bruit, donc il ne fallait même pas y penser, il fallait que je trouve les escaliers. J'inspectais la pièce et vis une porte face à moi, qui je pense, devraient être les escaliers. Je me dirigeais vers cette dernière en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et d'être la plus petite possible. Une fois arrivée, je regardais vers l'office pour savoir si je ne m'étais pas faite repérée mais elles étaient toujours occupées à boire leur café en discutant. Je me détournais d'eux, pris la poignée en main et la poussais aussi doucement que possible. Mes blessures me faisaient de plus en plus souffrir. Je me glissais dans l'entrebâillement Une fois de l'autre côté, je refermais la porte tout aussi doucement que je l'avais fait pour l'ouvrir. Une fois l'entente de l'enclenchement, je m'élançais dans les escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber. Après 5 étages j'arrivais enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Je stoppais devant la porte et soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage.

J'ouvris la porte silencieusement et regardais s'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il y avait quelques personnes, des médecins à en juger par leurs blouses blanches. Ils ne parlaient pas entre eux, ils regardaient ou écrivaient sur ce que je supposais être des dossiers. En regardant la pièce de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne m'étais pas aussi inconnue que ça; ces comptoirs disposés en cercles qui étaient à l'accueil, ces portes qui menaient dehors, je savais où j'étais pour avoir beaucoup été dans cet hôpital. L'hôpital de la ville de Forks, là où j'ai toujours vécu. Donc pour sortir d'ici, il fallait que je traverse cette grande pièce pour atteindre les portes de la liberté. Les médecins allaient et venaient sans faire attention à ce qui les entouraient, un bon point pour moi. J'attendis qu'il y ait moins de médecins et m'avançais dans la pièce d'une démarche ni trop lente, ni trop rapide. J'étais à mi chemin de la sortis lorsqu'un médecin m'interpella.

- Mademoiselle, que faites vous là?

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu et accélérais le pas quand j'entendis qu'on me courait après.

- Mademoiselle, arrêtez-vous!

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et me mis à courir. Il se passa alors plusieurs choses en même temps. J'entendis le médecin me courant après s'écrier:

- Arrêtez là!

Et peu de temps après, je fus saisie par deux bras, à peine deux mètres de la sortie. Je me débattais, leur donnant des coups, leur criant de me lâcher mais rien n'y fit, ils ne le firent pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche, ils allaient me faire mal, ils veulent me faire mal. Je voulais sortir de là et rejoindre mes parents.

Je continuais à me débattre et hurler, j'avais même réussit à arracher une touffe de cheveux. Ils ont finis par m'immobiliser, une sensation de piqûre se fit sentir sur mon épaule et petit à petit mes forces me quittèrent et ce fut le trou noir.

Quand je repris mes esprits, j'avais l'impression d'avoir reçut un coup de massue sur la tête, ils n'avaient pas ménagés la dose. Je compris à cet instant que ce produit m'avait ôté toute force et espoir que j'avais de m'enfuir à nouveau. J'étais groggy. Je ne voulais plus me battre. A quoi bon? J'avais tout perdu…

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. J'étais à nouveau dans cette pièce mais les rideaux étaient ouverts laissant la lumière crépusculaire se diffuser et me laissant ainsi détailler l'endroit où je me trouvais. La fenêtre se trouvait sur le mur à droite, la porte par laquelle j'avais tenté de m'enfuir était face à moi, il y avait aussi un fauteuil non loin du lit et une autre porte avec un écriteau « douche, WC » accroché dessus.

J'arrêtais là mon inspection puisque ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, je voulus la toucher pour l'inspecter mais quand j'ai levé mon bras il fut stoppé. Je baissais la tête pour regarder ce qui le bloquait et je vis que j'étais attachée par le poignet au lit. Je regardais mon autre bras et lui aussi était attaché, je bougeais mes jambes qui me paraissaient peser une tonne pour voir si elles aussi étaient attachées mais elles ne l'étaient pas. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter.

- Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit le médecin en entrant dans la pièce.

Je ne répondis pas mais je me tendis sur mon lit. Il était blond, comme lui.

- Je suis le docteur Cullen, votre médecin, vous avez été retrouvée dans une ruelle pas loin de chez vous. Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il.

- …

J ne répondais toujours pas, comme si ma voix ne voulait plus se faire entendre après avoir hurlé des supplications. Le Dr Cullen me regardait, attendant que je réponde d'une manière ou d'une autre mais, ne voyant que ni ma tête, ni mes mains ne bougeaient, il reprit:

- Il faut que vous me répondiez pour que je sache si vous avez perdu la mémoire. Vous avez reçu un gros coup sur la tête et il se peut que vous ayez perdu un peu la mémoire.

- …

Je le regardais mais ne répondis toujours pas. Je ne voulais pas répondre, je ne voulais plus parler, à quoi bon d'ailleurs? Que je parle ou hurle, personne ne m'écoutait et ma voix ne voulait plus sortir non plus. N'avait-il pas encore comprit que je ne répondrais pas? Que je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix? Je voulais qu'il arrête de parler de ça, je voulais sortir ça de ma tête plus y pensais. Des larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Il amorça un mouvement dans ma direction, me faisant paniquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de moi ou qu'il me touche, d'ailleurs, je voulais que personne ne me touche ou s'approche de moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

- Inspirez calmement et expirez par la bouche, ça va passer… Je ne bouge pas, je reste auprès de la porte, me dit-il.

Je fis comme il me l'avait dit. Après un moment, je me calmais. Je me sentais mieux. Je regardais le docteur Cullen et il était bien auprès de la porte comme il me l'avait dit. Je me détendais un peu mais restais sur mes gardes. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

- Vous allez mieux? Me demanda-t-il.

-…

- Je vais sous laisser vous reposer une fois vous avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je le regardais impassible, alors que je souffrais le martyr. Allait-il répéter tout ce que je savais déjà? M'enfonçant encore plus le couteau dans la plaie encore loin d'être guérie? J'en avais l'impression.

- Vous vous appelez Isabella Marie Swan et comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, on vous a retrouvée dans une ruelle pas très loin de chez vous. On vous a fait des examens et nous y avons vu trois côtés cassés, des ecchymoses un peu partout et suite à un coup sur la tête une commotion vous ayant plongée dans un léger coma de 4 jours. Vous avez aussi eu une déchirure vaginale suite à votre agression. Nous avons du vous recoudre. Vous avez eu la chance que les points n'aient pas lâchés suite à votre tentative de fuite.

Tu parles d'une chance, il me faisait bien rire.

- Nous avons fait des recherches pour trouver une personne de votre famille autre que vos parents mais nous n'avons trouvé personne alors vous vous trouvez désormais à charge du juge Marcus Volturi en attendant que vous alliez mieux. Je lui ai fait part de votre état et de ce que je pense être le mieux pour vous. Je pense que vous intégrer dans une clinique spécialisée serait le mieux pour vous, il est d'accord avec moi. Nous avons décidés que vous partirez dans quelques jours pour la clinique psychiatrique de Seattle pour vous faire soigner. Oh et j'oubliais, quelqu'un passera pour vous détacher.

Bah alors là je suis restée sur le cul. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Alors comme ça je suis sous la responsabilité d'un juge qui m'envoie dans une clinique psychiatrique sans me demander mon avis, bon, je ne parle pas mais il aurait pu faire le geste de me demander, non?

Après cette annonce le Dr Cullen me laissa tranquille. Quand la porte se referma enfin sur lui, je me suis mise à pleurer en silence. Ce silence qui allait devenir mon meilleur ami ainsi que la solitude.

_OO°°OO_

**Alors comment vous trouvez mon premier chapitre? Est-il si nul que je le pense? Dit le moi en me laissant une review. S'il vous plaît sa serais très gentil de votre part (_fait les yeux du chat dans Shrek_)**

**Bonne soirée**

**Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	3. Note

**Bonjour,**

**Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre je suis désolé, je viens vous annoncé que non je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions cependant je les met en pause. Je ne re-posterait que quand je jugerait que j'aurais assez de chapitre.**

**Je m'excuse encore.**

**Bonne soirée**

**Gros Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


End file.
